


Until Death Do Us Apart

by Iz_SimonCat



Category: Michael Jackson (Musician), Real Person Fiction
Genre: After Michael Jackson's Death, M/M, ghost - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iz_SimonCat/pseuds/Iz_SimonCat
Summary: 在MJ和父母去世之后一蹶不振的桶。虐，慎入。





	Until Death Do Us Apart

**一、**

死亡是什么？

死亡是……什么都没有。

对于死者是虚无，对于送葬的人也是虚无。

 

 

**二、**

精致的棺木里躺着男人的尸体。

他曾经是高大健壮的棒球教练，但是那个强健的灵魂已经离开了这个躯体。Brian看着那个干瘪下去的脸颊，只觉得想吐。

看着亲爱的人变成一具尸体是一件多么痛苦的事情。

“我知道。 ” Michael悄声说。

你什么都不知道，Brian心想。你才是那个提前离开的人，你什么都不知道。他亲吻了棺木里的父亲的脸颊，将一朵鲜花放在遗体交握的双手上。

他抬起头来。在那短暂的一几秒钟里，他用一种热烈又痛恨的目光注视着一片虚空，在一片虚空之中他看到了Michael的鬼魂。

“我很抱歉。 ”那一抹鬼魂说。

你不需要道歉，Brian心想。

 

 

**三、**

同一年。同样精致的棺木里躺着的是女人的尸体。

Brian没有哭。他觉得自己的眼眶里干干的，什么都没有。他既不是需要坚强的长子，也不是可以任性的老幺，但他就是什么都感觉不到。

空的，他看着棺木上雕刻的花纹，看着自己的手掌。空的，什么都没有。

看着亲爱的人变成一具尸体是一件多么痛苦的事情。

“我应该给你再多做一张专辑的。 ”Brian说，将一朵鲜花放在遗体交握的双手上。 “对不起。”

“我很抱歉。”灰白的幽灵说。

你不需要道歉，Brian心想。他俯下身，亲吻遗体的脸颊。

只是这一次，他除了悲哀之外还有一丝愤怒。同一年，他的父母在同一年逝世。他想逃回去，想抓起他的吉他，想弹出他心里所有的音符，或是把吉他在地上摔个粉碎，锋利的琴弦断开，和尖锐的木渣一起划开皮肤，代替他干哑的喉咙尖叫。

他抬起头，看向一片虚空。他的眼神憎恨又热烈。

 

 

**四、**

“你应该起来。”幽灵说。

不。Brian沉默地抗议着。

他不知道自己在床上躺了多久。他身上还穿着葬礼时的黑色西装，黑色的领结压着喉咙，难受极了。衬衫的纽扣扣到最高，脚上是深色的袜子，还有黑色的皮鞋。这是他为数不多的正装，他本想留着给最特别的日子，但是却用在了三个葬礼上。

他什么都感受不到。感觉不到时间的流动，感觉不到自己的身体，甚至是饮食和睡眠的需要。他的眼睛直勾勾地盯着天花板，直到眼球干涩得无法继续。他闭上眼睛，却毫无睡意。

“我不知道我在哪里。”他慢吞吞地说，嗓音喑哑得吓人。 “我应该是在我家的沙发上，但是我什么都感觉不到。”

那个幻影悲悯地看着他。

“空的。”Brian说， “什么都没有。”

幻影飘了过来。 “你……你应该起来。”

Brian举起一只手，在他自己的眼前翻动着。这个动作让他浑身的肌肉都酸痛不已。“空的。 ——你看，我什么都抓不住。”

“我很抱歉。”

“你不需要道歉。”Brian终于回话。

“我……”Michael想说些什么，欲言又止。

“我什么都没有。”Brian说。

“那我呢？我算是什么？”Michael的声音虚弱又难过。

“你只是我脑海里的一个幻想而已。 ”Brian的双手捂住了脸。他剧烈地颤抖着，但是还是没有任何眼泪。幽灵的脸颊上划过几丝水痕，滴落到地板里，消失了。

 

 

**五、**

“死亡是什么样的？”Brian问。

“死亡是……什么都没有。”幽灵说， “没有时间，没有开始或是尽头。没有欢喜，没有恐惧；不用向前也不用退后，只是等待，因为无可避免。”

Brian别开了头。 “那你在等什么？ ”

“我在等你。 ”飘渺的影子说， “我在等你放下。 ”

“——你为什么还不走！？ ”Brian柔软的嗓音忽然破裂开来。

“因为你不想让我走，即使你知道我只是一个幻影。 ”Michael说。

“今天的日期到底是什么……”Brian喃喃， “已经多久了，你为什么还不走。 ”

“对我来说，今天永远是2009年6月25号。 ”Michael的影子说。

Brian等着他。他的目光刺透了那个幻影，热烈又痛苦。

 

 

**六、**

“死亡是什么样的？”Michael曾经问过Brian。

“很重要吗？”Brian反问。

“很重要。”

Brian皱起了眉头。 “如果你真要问的话……对死者身边的人的影响应该会比死者本人的影响更大吧。”

“为什么？ ”

“我妈妈几年前得过肠癌。”Brian说， “我当时怕得要命，不知道应该做些什么。我妈妈告诉我不要害怕，因为人死或者不死都是上帝的旨意。 ”

Michael安静地听着。

“但是我还是很害怕。我从来不敢去想，如果我妈妈死了，我爸爸会怎么办，我的兄弟姐妹们怎么办，我该怎么办。”

“然后呢？”

“我妈妈让我不要担心，因为上帝会指引她到天堂里的。但是……”Brian别开了头，他知道这个话题对Michael来说很特殊，太特殊了，但是他还是很诚实。 “但即便是上帝的旨意，即便我知道她会去天堂，我也不会开心。 ”

 

 

**七、**

Brian很努力地维持着他的生活。他机械地吃喝作息，每天清理一个房间，让自己每天都有事情做。

他对吉他失去了兴趣，因为他根本不敢碰，因为他根本没有任何情绪。就像是所有的知觉都被强行抽离一样，什么都没有。

他的清扫已经变成了一种强迫的行为。他会用吸尘器把地毯吸过一遍，然后把所有的家具都抹干净，连灯泡都会被扭下来擦。然后是冰箱，把所有的角落都擦过，把柜子取出来洗干净再放回去。冰块盘也要洗过，重新装入清水放入结冰层冻出新的冰块，没吃完的一杯冰淇淋被拿出来之后融化了，又被放回去冻成一块冰。所有的衣服都被洗过一遍，连晾衣架都被擦过。每一件衬衫都被熨得没有一丝褶皱，叠得整整齐齐，在衣柜里躺着。

“停下吧，”幽灵说， “你应该休息。”

“明天吧。”Brian总是这么回答。

“你去弹弹吉他吧。”Michael说， “你已经很久没有弹了。”

“明天吧。”

他总是说着明天明天明天，但他每晚躺下的时候都觉得明天不会到来。但是明天还是到了，于是他又一次起床，洗漱，清洁。但是他总是避免打扫地下室。

但是他不得不去地下室。

“你应该去地下室。”幽灵说。

“明天吧。”Brian说，但是他还是在通往地下室的楼梯口站住了。他知道地下室里有什么，他总是要去的。

“你去弹弹吉他吧，”幽灵说， “我很想听。”

“你只是个幽灵而已。”Brian说。

“但是我想听。”Michael说。

三十二次。这是第三十二次Michael叫他去弹吉他了。Brian想着，他居然知道这时第三十二次。他看到自己的手握住了门把。

 

他的白色吉他已经蒙上了一层薄薄的灰。Brian细心地擦掉吉他和琴弦上的灰尘。他把吉他接上音箱，连好踏板和效果器，调音。

然后他看到了音箱上的相框。

那是唯一一张Brian和Michael的合照。

其实那并不算合照，因为相片里只是Brian的父母和Michael。Michael站在Carroll夫妇的中间，穿着简单的T恤和牛仔裤，笑容灿烂无比。在照片的背景里，Brian从房间里探出头来。相机只抓住了一个模糊的侧脸，乱蓬蓬的卷发遮住了眼睛和眉毛，于是只能看到高挺的鼻子和微微张开的嘴唇。Brian看着那张照片开始发怔。

“你还记得你那天说过的话吗？”幽灵问。

Brian抓起了相框，手指抚过相片上Michael的脸。 “我说我一定会比你先死。”

“为什么？”

“因为这样我就不会看到你哭的样子了。”Brian说。

“为什么？”

“因为，”Brian的鼻头发酸， “那是我想到的，唯一能让你因为我流眼泪的情况。”

泪水从幽灵的脸上滑落，融进了相框里。 “我很抱歉。”

“为什么你们都走了呢？”Brian终于开始痛哭起来， “我们连一张正式的合照都没有。”

“但是你还是要活下去，”Michael说， “我希望你活下去。”

Brian抹掉了眼泪。 “你说得对。”他说。他开始弹吉他。这是他两个月以来第一次碰吉他。他弹啊弹，停下，从旁边随意捞起一个面具，戴上，继续弹。他知道自己应该摁哪个和弦，应该在哪里颤音，应该在哪里踩下踏板。他弹啊弹，周遭的世界似乎都消失了。

“即便是上帝的旨意，我也不会开心。”

“但是我还是要活下去，”Brian对着他脑海里的幽灵说， “你不在了，我更应该好好活下去。”

他不知道自己弹了多久。当他睁开眼睛的时候，幽灵正站在他的面前，看着他。

“我觉得我可以放下了。”Brian说。他看到Michael露出了一个微笑，然后消失。Brian终于脱力一般垮倒在地上。两个月之后他终于可以毫无顾忌地哭泣，终于可以再次拿起他的吉他。死亡带走了他生命中最爱的三个人，但是带不走爱与爱情。

**Author's Note:**

> 私以为桶弹的是Aunt Suzie，或是《Pike 13》里的Track 6。  
> 我没事干嘛虐自己呜啊啊啊啊啊啊啊


End file.
